Breaking through
by nightmarelover
Summary: Mike frees Ali in jail, but the damage is done. The old Ali is gone and in her place is a broken shell. What will happen when Mike decides he will bring the old Ali back no matter the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Alison DiLaurentis was currently sitting in jail. She was sitting here for 2 crimes she didn't commit.

The first was the murder of Bethany Young. That was going to be a hard one to beat. She always hated that girl. Only a few people knew just how deep that hatred truly ran. She did hit the bitch with a shovel. That much was true. However she learned that the cause of death was not blunt force trauma to the head. The true cause of the death of Bethany young was asphyxiation.

It turns out there was dirt in her lungs. She was buried Alive after Alison had left and subsequently suffocated. She didn't miss the girl, but she wasn't going to be punished for a murder she didn't commit. Spencer's older Melissa buried Bethany thinking it was Spencer who hit Bethany with the shovel.

The other crime was the murder of Mona Vanderwaal. They tried to make her out to be the killer by pointing out there history. It was true she hated Mona, but so did everyone else. Even her four former friends hated her at one point.

Aria still hated Mona. However, it wasn't because of there past. It was because Mona is or was dating her brother. Alison didn't really know which word was needed to correctly complete that sentence.

She didn't kill Mona but she heard about the attack. It was an easy task for whoever this was. In fact, it was almost too easy. Then it hit her. After all the things Mona has done, she should have been more prepared to face what was coming for her. Mona Vanderwaal must still be alive.

After all, she would never let herself be in that much danger so she must have had a plan. Alison was sure of that. Mona was a lot of things, but careless was not one of them. The good news was she figured it out. She should have seen that coming after all the stunts Mona has pulled over the years.

The problem was there was no way to prove it. All of her friends hated her. Her father tried helping, but there was nothing he could do. Even her brother turned his back on her.

They were never that close, but his betrayal felt like a knife going through her heart.

However, that didn't mean all hope was lost. There was one person would could help. That person was Aria Montgomery's brother Mike. Mike was Mona's boyfriend before all this happened. She also knew they had gotten to a fight before the attack and possible murder of Mona Vanderwaal.

She had heard about the argument slash fight. Everyone knew about it, but only she knew details. Mike had told her and not Aria. That might be one of the reasons why Aria cant stand the sight of her.

Anyway, she could remember the facts. Mona had talked about a plan she had hatched. This plan involved her and a lot of blood. At first, she didn't realize whose blood she planning to use for this plan.

Mike didn't like this plan of hers. He had told her and Mona his feelings on this matter. Alison may be a bit biased given the situation she was in, but she couldn't agree with Mike more.

This plan of Mona's was no good. For starters, she ended up in jail for a murder she hasn't committed. If the rumors were to be believed then she was in jail for a crime that no one committed.

Also, this plan would hurt the people Mona cares about. Normally, Alison wouldn't give a damn about that. In fact she would encourage Mona to go along with this plan in different circumstances.

Unfortunately, this plan would hurt Mike. This was the only person who could help her. Mike was loyal to Mona, she didn't doubt that. The good news was there were some things Mona did that Mike had zero tolerance for.

Her plan was one of them. Mike had visited her shortly after he heard about her plan. He told her what Mona planned and told her that he would figure out a way to fix this mess.

She was skeptical at first, but there was something in his eyes that told her he would do it. At first, she waited patiently for Mike to fix this. Now, she thinks he couldn't fix this fast enough.

This place was never good but at least it wasn't this bad at first. Now she has to look over her shoulder all the time. She was attacked as soon as Mike left that day after promising to free her.

They tried to strangle her to death at first. Luckily she managed to jam her thumb into her attacker's eyes. Alison thought that was the end of it. She was dead wrong. Alison was attacked in the laundry room. The attackers tried to hang her with a bed sheet, making it look like a suicide.'

She once again tried a finger to the eye and it worked. Well she thought it worked anyway. As soon as her attacker was down she ran to the door. Alison had opened the door only to find herself shoved right back in the room.

Her attacker had two friends who decided they were going to kill her. All three of them took turns attacking her. They slammed her against the wall numerous times. They kept kicking her when she was down.

That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was when one of her attackers put there hands under her clothes. They were feeling her up and acting like they were going to rape her.

They chose not to for some reason, but that didn't mean they were done with Alison yet. They ripped off her shirt and started choking her with it. She tried to fight back, but at that point she couldn't do anything. Alison's vision faded and she quickly passed out thinking that this is where she will die.

She didn't die. Alison woke up in the infirmary a little while later. She truly believed that Mike was doing everything he could to get her out. However, she was losing hope quickly.

This was Mona's plan. Mona wanted her in here. She told Mike she was going to come back and get her out eventually. Alison didn't believe that. She knew Mike wasn't making it up though. She still knew how to read people.

That meant Mona was lying to her boyfriend. She realized why Mona lied to him. They both know that Mike wouldn't tolerate this. Alison knew Mike didn't really care for her, but she still trusted him.

After all, Mike was honest about not caring for her. He never pretended to be her friend. Mike never lied to her. He was the only person who was consistent in her life. That list of people included her father Kenneth DiLaurentis. Her father loved her, she had no doubt about that.

However, he was dealing with work and Jason's constant mistakes. Even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to find the info she needed. Once Mike found proof Mona was alive, they would have to let her go.

They didn't have anything on the Bethany Young case. If Mike found proof, there was nothing keeping her here. That didn't mean she was hopeful. After all, she has been taken beatings left and right lately.

The only time she wasn't worried about being attacked was at night. This prison was locked down tight at night. On top of that, she didn't have a cellmate.

At night she was safe from the beatings. She was safe from the violence. The most important thing was she was safe from the rape. Those three girls that attacked her didn't rape her, but for a while they looked like they were going to.

They terrified her. She could still remember the hands under her clothes. It was horrible. She felt violated. They were breaking her. They were actually causing her, Alison DiLaurentis, to break.

She fell asleep that night praying for Mike to find proof Mona was alive.

Alison failed to realize that her cell door was wide open.

* * *

Mike Montgomery was going through his room.

He was currently trying to find some evidence that his girlfriend Mona Vanderwaal was alive. Before Mona disappeared she had mentioned a plan to him. Mona was going to fake her death and frame Alison.

He didn't like this plan. Mike demanded that she tell him why, but she adamantly refused to do so. Then she told him that she would free Alison once she returned to Rosewood.

There were so many things that he didn't like about this plan of hers. He had so many questions. One was why did Alison need to be in jail in the first place.

Mike didn't care for Alison. She was a bitch, that's for sure. Alison cost him his relationship with Hanna Marin. However, he wasn't mad about that anymore. In fact, he really should thank her for that.

If it wasn't for her, he would have never had this shot with Mona. Alison was a bad person, but she didn't deserve to be in jail. Jail is the worst possible place for Alison DiLaurentis to be at this point in time.

Alison is essentially a sitting duck for A at this point. He knew all about A. Mona told him although she did so reluctantly. A was a psychopath who would only stop when all of them were dead.

Then again , now that he thought about it, death would be merciful when you looked at all the horrible things A has done over the years. Then he got to thinking about what was A's latest stunt.

Mona said that A wanted Alison in jail. Alison was in more danger there than she was when she was on the run. Mike knew that Mona was aware of this fact. This is what pissed him off.

She knew that this would put someone in more danger and she did it anyway. He knew what happened in prison.

It would be brutal for Alison. Alison was a young, beautiful girl. He had to admit she was beautiful, although he never said that where Mona could hear him. Anyway, the worst thing you could be in prison was a young, beautiful girl.

He had to work fast. The other prisoners and the guards are probably looking at her like she was a piece of meat. He knew the look they were giving her well. There were girls who gave him that look all the time.

Mona saw those girls give him that look. He tried to explain that it wasn't his fault. Sometimes she believed him and things turned out okay. However, there were sometimes she didn't believe him and life was hell for weeks after that.

The point is that girls gave him the look, but they didn't try to force themselves on him. That is the case for a number of reasons, but the only relevant reason is because he had Mona.

Alison had no one at this point. Her friends abandoned her before she got arrested. Her brother is screwing around causing problems in his fathers business. Her father tried to help. He did everything he could to help get his daughter out of jail.

The problem was that he couldn't get the one piece of information needed to get her out of jail. If he tried, he would find out about all his daughter's activities and that wouldn't end well for anyone involved.

On top of that, Alison was a bitch. He knew that and so did everyone else. Her attitude would not make her any friends in jail. In fact her attitude could make her situation worse.

This meant he was the only who would be able to help her. He had to act fast. Mike didn't know exactly how much she suffered in prison already, but he knew she suffered a brutal beating at least once.

It seems that A was taunting him. A wanted nothing more than to keep him from succeeding. A wasn't going to get away with this. Mike wasn't going to let it happen. Tanner had said Alison was arrested for the murders of Mona and Bethany.

He wasn't worried about Bethany. The police had nothing on Alison for that. Mona told him that herself. He knew she was telling the truth because Mona had access to the police database.

Alison was worried about that. In fact she was so worried she gave him a tape of what happened that night. This tape could help her , but it has a much bigger chance of hurting her in the long run.

However, that didn't mean the video was entirely useless. In fact he could use the video to his advantage. After all, Spencer Hastings wouldn't want this video given to the police.

Spencer could be useful. Besides Mona, she was the one who hated Alison the most. If he could get her to say that to Tanner , Alison could get off. If she refused to cooperate then he would do some editing of the video.

All he had to do was cut out the first part of the video before sending it in. Without the part where Alison hits Bethany, whose to say that Spencer didn't do it herself before Melissa buried the girl alive. It would be easy for people to believe that story since Melissa believes that is exactly how it happened.

He couldn't worry about the Bethany Young murder now. He had to find some proof that his girlfriend was alive. He checked his computer for anything that might help him and he did find something. It was an email that told him he had a package that would be delivered to his house.

The problem with that was he didn't order anything. The email also said it was from Mona. This was it. He had the information he was looking for. He could get Alison out of jail.

Wait a minute there was a problem. This message didn't have a date on it. There was nothing on the email that proved Mona was alive. After all, Mona could have ordered this before she disappeared.

Now that he thought about it, she did talk about a surprise for him. The email wouldn't help anything. He went back to looking around the room and throwing things in frustration.

There isn't one fucking thing he can use to free Alison. Mona, A, or both of them are going to get away with this. He had walked outside to clear his head. Tomorrow he was going to have to tell Alison that there was nothing he could do.

He just got back from his walk and noticed there was a letter addressed to him. He read it but it made no sense.

This letter just went on and on about some crazy things that made no sense. Why would anyone send him this? He was just about to destroy it when he stopped. Mike just saw the name Mona in the letter.

The first letter of the last four lines spelled her name. Now this letter seemed valuable. He took a look at the first letter of every line in the letter. There was the message that could save Alison.

The message read : Don't worry. I am alive. Please don't be mad at me. I had to do it to bring him down. This is the first step. Once this all over, we can get out of Rosewood and be together for the rest of our lives. Love, Mona.

That was a step in the right direction, but it didn't tell him where she would be. The letter had the answer. he looked at the first letter and then he looked at the letters diagonally from it.

Doing this revealed the word docks. Mona was alive and at the docks. This is exactly what he needed to free Alison. It seems that Mona realized he was right and gave him the info he needed to put a stop to this crazy plan.

He was a bit worried now. Mona was stubborn and it wasn't easy to change her mind once it is made up. Before now he would have said it was impossible to change Mona's mind.

A probably had something to do with it. He knew it wouldn't be he sister Aria or Mona's best friend Hanna. They both turned on Alison and they decided to let her rot in jail. He felt sorry for them.

Alison was hurt before but she is probably angry now. Once Alison gets out of jail, things will get bad for his sister and her friends. This is one of the reasons he decided to get Alison out of jail.

He didn't want to become one of Alison's enemies. Her enemies had a habit of disappearing. Hopefully him helping Alison means that she will spare Aria. Another reason was the reward.

He knew Alison saw this as business. Mike knew how she did business. If he succeeded in getting her out, he would be paid well down the road.

Before that he had to get her out of jail first and so he rushed out to his car.

In his haste he failed to notice the car that was following him.

* * *

Tanner was looking over the Alison DiLaurentis case in her office.

She was in here for the murders of Bethany Young and Mona Vanderwaal. There were so many problems with both cases.

First there was the Bethany Young case. She knew a lot about the case. Bethany suffered head trauma due to being hit with a shovel. She was found in Alison's backyard. Alison's former friends helped her a lot.

They told her that Alison and Bethany had an unpleasant history. No one could or would elaborate on that, but it did help the case that Alison DiLaurentis did it. However, one thing was bothering her.

Alison's dad Kenneth was cooperative until the Bethany Young story came up in conversation. That was odd to her. He spent all this time going on about how Alison was innocent and he backs off when there is a chance to prove it.

Tanner had tried another tactic. This normally wouldn't work, but she had luck on her side. There was DiLaurentis DNA at the crime scene, but it was impossible to tell which DiLaurentis the DNA belonged to.

So in theory, she could make a case against Alison's dad. Once she told Alison that, she confessed to the crime. Alison told her that she committed this crime by herself and she had no help whatsoever.

There were problems with that story though. One problem was that Bethany died of asphyxiation. Alison's original story was that she may have accidentally hit Bethany with a shovel.

That story could be true since an intentional shot would have killed her. Besides if the first intentional shot didn't killer, the attacker would have known and subsequently dealt a fatal blow.

There was only one shot so it could have been unintentional. Tanner could actually picture how that would happen. Alison is carrying the shovel on her shoulder. She turns around for some reason and shovel in turn hits Bethany in the head.

Bethany falls into a hole. This backs up her story so far. The problem is what happens next. Even if you didn't notice Bethany fall into the hole, you would have known something was wrong when you looked at the blood on the shovel.

However, if you threw the shovel down and walked away without looking back, you wouldn't notice anything was wrong. Alison knew exactly what time this all happened.

According to Alison she went inside for something and she fell asleep for a few hours. That means a killer would have a decent window of time with which to bury Bethany and leave before Alison woke up.

This was so confusing. Was this girl telling the truth or not? That wasn't even the only case.

The other case was the murder of Mona Vanderwaal. There wasn't much to say about it. Alison hated Mona. There was blood all over Mona's house and her body was found in the trunk of Alison's car.

Again, there was a problem. The problem was the body wasn't able to be recovered. Someone must have moved it. Without a body or weapon she couldn't prove that Alison killed anyone.

" Detective Tanner there is someone here to see you" said an officer.

" Tell them I'm busy."

" Its about Alison DiLaurentis. The kid says he has got proof that Mona Vanderwaal is alive."

" Send him in."

Tanner took one look at Mike and started asking him questions.

" Who are you?"

" Mike Montgomery. You questioned my sister Aria about Mona's death."

" How can you help me?"

" I am Mona's boyfriend."

That was an odd way of answering the question. In most cases people would say was instead of am. Mike however said is. Since he isn't trying to correct himself afterwords, Tanner bet he knew something.

" Why are you here?"

" I am here so people know the truth."

" What is the truth?"

" Alison DiLaurentis did not kill Mona Vanderwaal."

" Who killed her then?"

" There is no killer."

" So this is some sort of suicide?"

" There is no killer because there was no death. No one died. My girlfriend Mona is still alive and I know where she is now."

Before Tanner could ask how Mike knew that he gave her the letter he got earlier.

" Look at the first letter of every line."

Tanner did so and was shocked. Alison's stories might not be stories after all.

" Why did Mona write to you instead of just visiting you?"

Mike told her all about Mona's plan. He wanted to avoid A talk, but since Mona made a reference to A it was impossible.

" Why didn't you come forward earlier?"

" I didn't have anything that proved Mona was going to do this. I thought I could change her mind before she pulled this stunt. Mona might be a victim on the run instead of the planner."

" Where is she now?"

" All that letter said was docks. I highlighted that part."

" With this Alison will be able to be out by tomorrow."

" She cant wait that long."

" Why not?"

" That letter mentioned "him". This "him" sent me a video of what was happening to Alison in jail." He showed Tanner one of the videos and afterwards she got on the phone.

" Go get her out of jail. She will be ready to be picked up by the time you get there."

* * *

A had done it.

A finally broke her. This place was worse than hell. She was stripped of everything in her. The last thing to go was her spirit. That went when the guards had come by her cell last night.

They did a strip search. She had to get naked in front of two men. After they were done with the humiliating search, they went further.

Both of them violated her. She could still feel there hands and other parts roaming all over her body. She didn't want to live anymore. She was better off dead anyway. Alison was never getting out of her and her friends are the ones who put her here in the first place.

She saw the bed sheet on her bed and decided to end things once and for all.

Fortunately, a female guard had came by and stopped her after a few seconds. A few seconds later and she would have died. The guard had told her that someone was here to free her.

That meant Mike had done it. Mona's boyfriend had gotten her out of this hellhole just like he

* * *

Mike had finally made it to the jail. They sent him because they didn't want the press to have a field day. They believed sending Mike was the best option since no newsman would give him a second look.

He thought it made sense for him to go. After all, he was the one who found the letter which would set Alison free. When Mona finds out about this anything can happen.

As he was sitting in his car he pondered the matter further. Mona didn't write the letter. She was alive, but she didn't write that letter.

The letter was a good imitation. The way the clues were given was perfect. Anyone else would have been fooled. The letter was Mona's style, but whoever wrote didn't use the same words Mona uses to tell him something.

Whoever wrote it had Mona's help. No one but her did this style when they were writing something to him.

He then thought about Aria. What would his sister think about this. She wouldn't like it at first. Aria would probably slap the hell out of him and then kick him in the groin. However, after awhile she would come around.

He walked into the jail and waited for Alison. He was worried about what would be coming out.

Would this be the same Alison? He hoped so. She was bitchy, manipulative, and resilient. He hoped that is what was coming out. Mike wasn't friends with her, but he did respect her.

She has done incredible things. Granted, most of those things were horrible, but still she has managed to do things most adults aren't able to do. However, he doesn't expect the same exact Alison to come out.

A had shown him what Alison was suffering. He would be lucky if Alison was anywhere near the same person she was when she came in.

Alison had just come out.

He expected to see the same defiant look he always gets. Mike wanted to see a happy Alison or at least an unbroken one. That wasn't what he got. What he got shocked him.

Mike thought nothing could shock him after hearing about A, but this did.

Gone was the girl that broke up him and Hanna. Gone was the girl who did horrible things to protect her friends. Gone was the girl that would fight through anything to get what she wanted.

In her place was a broken Alison DiLaurentis.

What happened next shocked him even more. She didn't say anything. As soon as she saw him she wrapped her arms around him and broke down crying. His first instinct was to push her away, but he didn't do that.

This person was not the same Alison DiLaurentis that went into jail. He could have pushed her away easily if it was. Now all he could think about was helping her become the old Alison once again.

Once he calmed her down a bit they walked out to the car only to find a certain someone standing in the way.

" What the Hell are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" What the hell are you doing?"

Mike groaned. It was Spencer's cop boyfriend Toby. He should have known getting out of here wouldn't be that simple. As soon as Alison saw Mike she threw herself into his arms and started crying.

That was awkward to say the least. For starters, this was the girl his girlfriend hated the most. He knew Mona hated Alison more than anyone else for a fact. Mona told him herself many times. In fact, every time Alison's name comes into a conversation, he has to listen to a half hour rant about how much she hates the bitch.

When Mona finds out about this . . . . .. . .. .. . he didn't want to think about it. Hundreds of scenarios ran through his head at the speed of light. None of those scenarios would end pleasantly.

That was only one of the problems he already dealt with.

Getting Alison outside the jail and to the car was a big problem. It took him about half an hour to get her to calm down and stop hugging him. Even then, she still had one arm around him.

She was broken. That was the only thing going through his mind at that point. Well, that and what he was going to do about this situation. After taking her home, he didn't have to do anything else unless he wanted to.

Could he really abandon Alison at this point? He couldn't. Doing so would be like throwing her to all the wolves that she put a silver bullet in. They were all waiting for an opportunity to bring Ali down once and for all. They would rip her apart and it would be brutal.

There was two different kinds of cruelty in this situation. One type of cruelty is the cruelty shown by Alison DiLaurentis over the years. Mike knew all about Alison for years and personally saw the damage that this girl could cause. She ruined his relationship with Hanna Marin for reasons only Ali knows.

Also, you had the damage she caused Mona over the years. He didn't dwell on that though. If he did, he might change his mind about helping her. However, he also realized that during the later parts of this rivalry, feud, or whatever it was that Mona brought a lot of Ali's wrath on herself.

He tried to tell her to let the feud die. It was going on for too long and everyone had A bigger enemy to deal with. Did Mona listen to him? He thought she did at first.

Now he was positive that Mona never really agreed to tone it down even a little. If anything him talking to her made things worse for Alison. Mona did accuse him of sleeping with her about three times. The last time she accused him of this was when they fought about her plan.

Mona sent Ali to jail after that. That act made Mr. Montgomery realize two things.

One, Mona took things too far this time. Sure both of them had done horrible things to each other, but at least Alison kept most of it at Rosewood High. Mona on the other hand took her rage towards Alison everywhere she went. He was lucky that she agreed not to talk about the bitch when they were on a date. This agreement gave him a reason to take her out on more dates.

Two, this feud was never going to end. He thought that when Mona "listened" to him, it would be the end of it. They could put the past behind them and move on with there lives. That was Mike's goal. With this latest blow, any chance of this ending without bloodshed flew out the window never to return.

Mona put her in prison. She put Ali in the place where she was beaten, raped, and broken. His goal was to bring the old Ali back. Once he succeeded, Alison would realize that if she hadn't already. After that, Alison would be looking for revenge. He wanted to protect Mona as he is her boyfriend.

However, he couldn't protect her this time. Mona brought what was coming to her in the future on herself. She should have listened to him. The only thing that would save her would be Mona capitalizing on Alison in her broken state. That brings us to the other kind of cruelty : the cruelty of opportunism.

Michael Montgomery was many things, a fool was not one of them. Alison being broken would not remain a secret for long. After all, Toby the cop was here. He was dating his sister's friend. On top of that , Toby's girlfriend was one of the people responsible for putting Alison in jail.

Once Toby told Spencer, everyone would know. All of Alison's enemies would know she is broken. Some of them would believe that what happened to her was punishment enough. His sister's friend Emily would be one of those people. After all, he saw her during Ali's first murder trial.

She was torn between helping Ali and helping her friends. In the end, she helped no one which showed the jury that she was disgusted with this whole mess. Unfortunately, the inaction seemed to hurt Alison. The jury took her inaction as someone who didn't want to even look at Ali after what she supposedly did.

Anyway, the point is Emily would not hurt Alison further. She would probably help protect her.

The problem is that Emily would probably be the only one willing to help. The others would not be as kind as her. They would smell the blood in the water. Ali's enemies, who were once submissive and resentful, would turn into an army of sharks aiming to rip Alison DiLaurentis apart until all that was left were the bitter memories of her existence.

His sister Aria would be part of that gang of sharks which really surprised him. Mike knew about the history between his sister and his girlfriend's worst enemy. Mona wasn't the only one who liked to rant about Ali.

Aria was the same way. In fact, Aria was worse. He had to hear her talk about all the time. She was unbearable before today and now she'd be worse if it was possible. Aria would kick Ali when she was down. She would probably get Mona to help her which again shocked him.

She had bad history with Mona. In fact, he was surprised Aria was able to put the past behind her. Mona and Aria could and probably would be working against a severely weakened Alison. Poor Ali wouldn't stand a chance. In her current state, she wouldn't be able to defend herself until it was too late.

You also had the majority of Rosewood after her for some reason or another. There were teachers, police, and married women just to name a few of the groups that were after her. Once anyone got her, it would be all over for Ali. If it got to that point, death would be a mercy compared to what they all have planned for her.

What about school? Alison told him that she would be going back. She had told him she was going back there because she wasn't going to run away this time. Her pride is going to get her killed. If she sets one foot near the school in that state . . . . .. . . . the thought of what would happen made him sick to his stomach.

Then he became angry. These people threw an innocent girl in jail because of what happened to them in the past. Mike realized innocent wasn't a word anyone would use to describe Alison DiLaurentis. Still, the vultures of Rosewood threw a girl who didn't kill anyone in jail for murder.

The people of Rosewood were nothing but hypocrites. They claimed they did this so justice could be served, but the crime was Alison DiLaurentis being put in jail. That wasn't the worst thing that happened to Ali. She was beaten on a daily basis. They tried to kill this girl.

He had a bad feeling that Mona knew what would happen to Ali in prison. After all, when she mentioned coming back she said nothing about getting Ali out of prison. However, he was going to give Mona the benefit of the doubt. She may have known they would scare Ali.

Everyone would know that. However, not everyone would know the next part. Ali was raped in jail. A, that . . .. . . .. . .. . thing sent him a video showing what was happening to her. It ate him up that until today he had to sit there and take it. She was raped by the prisoners and the guards didn't stop it.

That wasn't the only time that Alison DiLaurentis was raped in jail. The warden had a shot at her as well. This man abused his position and worse violated a teenage girl so he could fulfill his sick, perverse fantasies. After that rape, she was broken. Gone was the Ali that would have stabbed the warden in the back for even thinking about doing such a thing to her.

The new Ali couldn't stand the torture anymore. She lost her faith in him. Ali believed the only way out was death. So in her cell she had written a suicide note and got the sheet off her bed. Luckily, there was one guard who cared about her. There was one person inside that hell hole that didn't want to see the life extinguished from her eyes.

The guard had rescued her and she never tried it again. Of course, that could be because she was released from jail after that thanks to his efforts. Normally, him working with her or someone like her meant he would be charging money. However, he didn't do that this time.

The monsters of Rosewood already took too much from her. Now that she is out, they will try to get rid of her by any means necessary. They were not going to get away with this. Mike wasn't going to let them harm Ali anymore. She has suffered things that no one should ever experience.

These events took her spirit. These events had taken everything from her that made her her. The good news is that these things weren't gone forever. That would mean there was no hope. Mike knew that it wasn't a hopeless cause. Mike knew that the things that made Alison Alison were stolen from her.

Having those things stolen is a good thing in this case. Stolen means they can be taken back. Alison would be her old self again. Once she was back to her old self, no one would take revenge on her.

" What the hell are you doing?"

Mike forgot about Toby. He had to pay more attention than he had been if he wants to help Alison. He heard Toby's question and decided how he was going to answer.

Mike realized this was a chance to see if the old Ali was in there at the moment.

" What does it look like?"

Toby was momentarily shocked. He wasn't used to people talking to him this way. Most of the time people treated him with the respect that he rightfully deserves. Now, you have his girlfriend's friend's brother disrespecting him.

They never had words before. Toby has never done anything that would cause Mike to behave in this manner. In fact today was the first day he would interact with this kid.

He was patrolling Rosewood like he did everyday that he was on duty. It was a normal day for him. Well if he was being honest with himself, it was more of a quiet day. A hadn't done anything lately, which was good. That meant he had one less thing to worry about for now.

Spencer and her friends weren't in any trouble for once. Alison DiLaurentis was in jail and wasn't getting out anytime soon. It felt so good to put that bitch behind bars. With her gone and A under the radar things should be okay for a while. Unfortunately, it looked like he was wrong.

During his patrol he saw Mike run out of his house like it was on fire. He should have known that A would target him as well. After all, he was guilty by association in A's eyes. His first instinct was to stop him from running to his car. However, he didn't do that.

Running out of your own house wasn't exactly a crime. This could be A's work at hand. A has been known to make people run in terror. A has destroyed houses before.

He thought it was A blowing up the house, but then he had second thoughts. Mike ran to his car and sped away. That part wasn't unusual. It was strange that Mike took a long time to open the door to his car when the keys are already in the door lock. Mike was looking for something.

However, he couldn't find it and then sped off. He didn't bother going after him because he knew A. If A was involved, this was something that Mike would have to take care of all by himself. A would kill anyone who tried to assist him on this project in any way, shape or form.

Toby was about to leave the scene when he spotted something on the ground. This must have been what Mike was searching for. The paper on the ground would give him some clue what Mike was doing if him searching for the paper was any indication. He picked up the paper, which turned out to be a picture and looked at it.

Toby quickly turned as pale as a ghost. This was a picture of Alison DiLaurentis. The picture he had in his hands was a picture of the girl who made his life, his girlfriends life, and there friends lives hell.

Alison deserved what she got. Why did Mike run out of his house with a picture of that monster? Then the horrifying truth popped into his mind. Mike was going to get Alison out of jail.

With her connections in Rosewood, she could be out of there tonight. This was bad. Toby knew for a fact that Alison didn't do the two crimes she was sent to jail for. He could claim that he believed Alison killed her. After all, she did hit Bethany Young with a shovel. Whose to say the hit wasn't intentional?

It was the one where she "killed" Mona that would bring him some trouble. He looked over the reports of what happened. He even saw the "body" in the back of Alison's car. He knew she couldn't have done that.

After all, she may be evil but she was smart enough not to do this herself. Also, she couldn't stand the blood. It was obvious to anyone that wasn't biased that Alison couldn't have done it.

Also, Mike running to his car so he could free Alison proved one thing. Mona Vanderwaal was alive. Honestly that didn't surprise him in the least. He has known Mona for a long time.

She was incredibly intelligent. That is why it was so shocking when A " killed" her. In fact it looked like it was too easy. Mona was the type of girl who prepared for situations like that. There was no way that Mona would let A get the jump on her.

Then it dawned on him. Mike knew Mona was alive. He didn't know how Mike knew. However, he was certain that Mike knew his girlfriend was indeed among the living. After all, Mike was going to save the girl his girlfriend hated the most. He had to be sure that Alison was innocent.

Once she got out, she would start plotting her revenge. The only girl that maybe safe from retribution was Emily. She didn't stop the others from putting Ali in jail, but she didn't help them either. In fact, when she was asked to help with this she stormed off in disgust.

Toby knew that he definitely wasn't safe from her revenge. He was a part of the team put together to bring down Alison DiLaurentis. Toby knew Alison already knew that little piece of information. Mike must have told her that. It was true that it was in the newspaper, but she never got the paper.

She never read it even when she wasn't in jail. Mike must have told her that he was a part of the team that brought her down. Mike must have talked to Tanner as well since Alison is already free.

This was bad. This was very bad. To start off, Alison is out. The girl who was worse than A is once again free to do as she pleases. It was bad enough when they were all friends.

Now that Alison sees him and the rest of the gang as enemies it was about to get a hell of a lot worse. That wasn't the only thing bothering him. Mike had talked to Tanner and that was why the bitch is free.

This means that Tanner knows or at least suspects that he was lying to her. He even filed the report that says Mona was murdered by Alison. How was he supposed to know the body in Ali's car was just a doll?

Things were going to spin out of control if they continued down this path. Toby worked too hard to let that happen so he rushed over to the jail in order to convince Mike not to do this.

Unfortunately, he was too late. Alison was already out of jail. Mike has no idea what he has just unleashed. That wasn't exactly true. After all, he visited Ali in jail a number of times.

Ali must have told him something about what she had done. This means Mike at least had an idea of what would happen once she was free. Mike would now have to be watched.

He should have been watched for a while now. I mean he was dating Mona for gods sakes. Toby did believe that Mona changed, but still she was incredibly dangerous. Toby still didn't trust her that much unlike his girlfriend who completely trusted her.

To be fair, she was helping them to bring down A. That was a good thing no doubt about that. However, he knew Mona had been A at one point. She almost killed the girls more than once.

She also ruined the marriage of her boyfriends parents. Now he knew for sure that Mike should be watched. He has proven that he doesn't care about anyone but himself and Mona.

Speaking of Mona, Toby wondered what Mona would think once she realizes what her boyfriend has done. He knew she wouldn't like it. She would get mad, she may even get violent. That might be a good thing in this case. Alison appeared to be broken. She might be a good actress, but she couldn't hide the pain she had endured. Her eyes and the way she clung to Mike gave it away.

The point is Alison is almost out of the picture once and for all. Mona would soon realize this. Knowing Mona like he did, he would say that Mona would capitalize on this extremely rare opportunity. All she had to know was Mike was involved and all hell would break loose.

Ali wouldn't survive even if she was the old Ali. In her current state, a child could bring her down. Mona being the one to take her down would be so much better. She would do horrible things to Ali.

Eventually, Mona would get bored of torture. At that point she would kill Alison. Then Mona would end up in jail and they would both be out of there lives forever. Speaking of Alison, she is hiding behind Mike at this point.

" It looks like you freed a bitch from jail."

Mike at this point wasn't happy. The name calling, really? Is Toby serious right now? He is going to resort to juvenile tactics in order to get whatever the hell it is he wants at this point.

O How the mighty have fallen, Mike thinks to himself. How could this guy be a police offer? This guy was a complete dumbass. Did he know who he was dealing with? It was cops like him that made him keep a gun under his bed. So Toby wants to be immature, does he? Two can play at that game.

" Did you figure that out all by yourself or did someone help you?"

Toby was red in the face. First this kid lets the bitch from hell out of jail. He obviously knew what was going to happen. He may even be part of what was about to happen. That all depended on his involvement with Alison after this.

" You cant talk to me that way." Toby was trying not to lose his temper, but this kid was pissing him off. Mike had no right to talk to him in such a manner.

" I can talk to you anyway I choose. Now what did you come over here to talk about?"

" I came to stop you from getting Ali out of jail." Well at least he was honest about what he wanted. However, he had a few questions about that. There were a few holes in the explanation, but there was a very good chance that Toby was telling him the truth.

"You're too late for that. Anyway, I think your lying. There is a few holes in that short excuse for an explanation."

" Name one." Toby challenged Mike to find a hole in his story.

" Okay. First off I want to ask a question. When did you learn that I was visiting Ali in jail?"

" I found out months ago."

" So you knew for months that I was visiting her in prison?"

" That's what I just said."

" This means that you had months to stop me from doing this and chose to do nothing." Toby knew he was losing this argument but still he wasn't about to just give up.

" I had no idea that you were going to get Alison out of jail."

Mike noticed that Toby was glaring at Alison. Alison was behind him and her eyes were down to the ground. She was so close to him he could actually feel her shaking from fear.

Suddenly a wave of anger coursed through his entire body. At first he believed Toby's story, but now he doesn't. His inaction already proved his claims false. That isn't what angered him.

He was angered by what Toby was doing now. This guy was trying to get Ali killed. He then realized how it was supposed to go down. He was going to bring in Mona to do the deed.

The plan was brilliant. He had to admit that. However, he just made a very big mistake. Toby made the mistake of bringing the people he loved into this. He tolerated A because A was consistent. A never flip flopped.

A was the enemy. A is the enemy. A will always be the enemy. Those statements are the truth. A never acted like a friend, or if he or she did he couldn't recall those times. Then you had Toby and the rest of them.

His sister pretended to be Ali's friend only to stab her in the back afterwards. They, along with Toby and his girlfriend Mona put Alison in jail for a crime she didn't do, and for a crime that she couldn't have done.

Now he was trying to get Ali killed and Mona sent away for life. He wasn't going to get away with this. Mike wouldn't deal with liars, he would fucking bury them.

" Your a fucking liar."

Toby then got in Mike's face. They were nose to nose now. Mike was a bit nervous at this point. He wasn't afraid of what Toby might do to him. Mike was afraid of what would happen to Alison. On the one hand, he should leave now. Toby was a corrupt cop. There is no telling what he would do now that the plan to keep Ali in jail has officially failed. Toby could claim that Mike and Ali were going for a gun and he killed them in self defense.

On the other hand, he was thinking about staying a few more minutes. The old Ali never ran away from a confrontation. Mike's goal was to bring back the old Ali. Running away could send the wrong message to her. If they were into her recovery then he could use the excuse that he wasn't worth there time. However, he couldn't use that excuse this time.

They haven't even started on the road to recovery. On top of that, he knew that Ali knew that he was worried. Mike didn't know how he knew this, but he knew. Alison could always read a person. Visiting her all those times in jail helped her read him. They weren't really friends yet, but Ali knew enough about him to know he was nervous at this point.

Finally, memories of A popped into his mind. He has seen some of A's victims. Mike has seen with his own eyes what happened to people who ran from and unfortunately for them got caught by A. You thought what happens to Aria and her friends was bad? Try looking at the ones who unsuccessfully attempted to run away from A. It was not a pretty sight.

The sight of some of them made him sick to his stomach. The mere memories of suck sights still haunt him. That is when panic set in. Would Alison be one of those sights? If running away made things worse than he was done with running.

" Say it again, I dare you."

" YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR." Mike's shouting caused Ali to almost go into hysterics. He wanted to make a stand now, but Ali was more important. There would be plenty of time for making a stand later.

Toby grabbed him by the collar. You would think at this point Mike would defend himself, but he didn't need to. Ali's eyes became as hard as steel and she managed to yank Mike away from Toby.

Mike was shocked. The old Ali was back. He looked into her eyes. Well she was back to her old self briefly anyway. Now her eyes are back on the ground and now she looks terrified at what she had done.

" This isn't over."

" Really? I would say that it is over."

Mike and Ali took the opportunity to leave. However, Toby wasn't as lucky because it was Tanner who told him it was over.

Once Mike managed to gently pry Alison off of him he started the car. During the drive, he tried to get Ali to talk about what happened. She didn't say anything about it. In fact she didn't say a word at all. He thought she would say something, but she didn't. He couldn't get her to say anything. He was trying so hard because it was obvious that she wanted to say something.

It was written all over her face that she had something on her mind. Also, with her looking at him every few seconds it was obvious to anyone she wanted to talk.

They had just pulled up to her house. Alison actually started to speak.

" Do you think they're waiting for me in there?"

Mike hit his head on the steering wheel. How could he have forgotten them? They were Aria and her friends. It was true that Toby was currently occupied with Tanner, but that meant nothing.

After all, Toby could have told his girlfriend where he was going before he confronted him at the jail. Spencer could have called his sister and the others and told them to ambush Ali here.

That means Jason was helping them. Alison was right about her brother. Mike didn't believe her at first. It was true that Alison had no reason to lie to him when she was in jail, but he still didn't believe her initially.

He had a sister. Aria and him didn't always get along. In fact, they weren't getting along at the moment. She has the wrong idea about this whole situation. However, in his heart he knew Aria would never hurt him.

She would hurt Alison and he wouldn't stand for that. He noticed Ali was looking at him waiting for an answer.

" I don't know."

Alison was freaking out a bit. Her former friends were in there waiting to kill her, she just knew it.

" but I am going to find out." He should have thought of this already. Mike really needed to think ahead if he was going to help Ali. He hesitantly knocked on the front door bracing himself for the absolute worst.

Mike realized that at any moment the absolute worst could happen. That is why he handed Ali the keys to the car. If she was right about them waiting for her, they would probably ambush her as soon as they got in the house.

The door was unlocking. That proves it wasn't Aria or one of her friends. They would never have answered the front door. Jason would. He could be answering the door in order to trap both him and Alison.

" What do you want?"

Mike sighed in relief. It was Alison's father Kenneth DiLaurentis. This was the best thing that could have happened. Alison told him all about her father. Kenneth wouldn't let Jason or Aria anywhere near his daughter.

" It's about Alison."

That got Kenneth's attention. He has been so busy trying to stop Jason from making stupid mistakes that he almost forgot about Alison for a second.

" She is out of jail. I talked to Tanner and they dropped the charges. Mona might not get charged with anything."

" Why not?"

" She might not get charged because they think someone kidnapped her and put her up to this."

" We'll worry about that later. Where is my daughter?"

" In the car."

" Is she okay?" There was no hiding the concern in his voice. Mike was glad Kenneth cared about her. I mean Alison told him that, but he stopped visiting her in order to stop Jason from screwing things up.

" Okay isn't exactly the word." He could tell that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Mike really didn't know how to answer the question though.

" I mean physically she is okay now."

" Then why hasn't she gotten out of the car yet?"

" She is worried that Jason, my sister Aria, and her friends are in there waiting to ambush her."

The prison time really did a number on his daughter. At first, he thought that Mike had something to do with his daughter's problem. After all, he was dating the girl that put his little girl in that place. However, seeing him bring his daughter made him realize that he had no part in what Mona did to his little girl.

As soon as Kenneth went outside Alison got out of the car. Kenneth tried to walk over to her, but Ali moved back at first. He looked at Mike for an explanation.

" I'm not really sure why she did that. If I had to guess, id say that she might be in shock." Mike offered that as an explanation, but he was confused. Why did she shy away from her own father?

This time Mike walked over to her and touched her. That seemed to snap her out of it. Alison hugged her dad, but she still didn't say anything.

" Why don't you go inside while me and Mike talk?"

Alison obeyed without saying a word. However, she still looked out the window.

" What happened to her?"

Mike hesitated for a moment before telling him what happened. Mike saw the look in Kenneth's eyes. The people that did this to Alison would have hell to pay.

" Did Mona know this was going to happen?"

" Mona isn't behind this."

" How can you be sure. You said she planned to put my daughter in prison."

" I did say that, but the letter Mona sent me was off. It proved she was alive, but someone else helped her write it."

Kenneth was getting angrier by the second. His daughter nearly died in prison and the person who put her there may not get charged with anything. Mike mentioning this letter Mona wrote intrigued him.

" This letter you talked about proves my daughter didn't kill Mona. When did you get it?"

" A few hours ago. Someone left in on my doorstep."

" Do you have any idea who put that letter there?"

" No, but I don't think I can trust whoever put the letter there."

" What makes you think that?"

" I checked the letter. It had a date on it. Assuming the date on the letter is correct, this person had at least a month to hand it over. The fact that there is a date on the letter at all is a problem. Mona never put a date on any letter she wrote to me."

" Is it possible that Mona changed her mind?"

" Mona never put a date on any letter. That is the one thing she never changed. Your daughter cant get arrested for her murder, but there may be a kidnapping and attempted murder charge. Like I said the letter proved she was alive, but she didn't write it."

" Did the letter say where she would be?"

" It said she would be at the docks. That line proved to me the letter was a fake. Mona would never meet with me after this in such an open spot. The police wont be able to find her with the letter."

Someone went by the house and shouted death threats at both of them.

" That might be Mona's fault."

" Finding Mona should be a top priority."

Kenneth was right. Mona needed to be found and soon. Today was the first day Alison was out of jail and they were already receiving death threats. They might try to follow through on the death threats tomorrow.

As soon as they got back in the house Alison was at Mike's side. Now she had an arm around him like she did before. Kenneth noticed this. There was no way his daughter was going to get any sort of sleep tonight unless he was here. She might not get any sleep for a long time unless he was here.

" You should tell your parents where you are."

Mike called his parents and told them. He hung up the phone after a few minutes of shouting.

" They said not to come home tonight."

" Its better this way." Mike realized Kenneth was right. With Ali out of jail and A running around, this was probably the only place A wouldn't be.

After this, Kenneth went to bed as it was close to midnight. Alison turned on the television as she just couldn't go to sleep just yet. Alison also sat next to Mike on the couch.

About thirty minutes later Alison was drifting away. She fell asleep on Mike. Mike tried to fight it at first but he succumbed to slumber. He wrapped an arm around Alison so she wouldn't fall off the couch.

Neither of them noticed they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alison wasn't sleeping. It wasn't from the lack of trying. It was from worry.

She was sleeping on top of Mona's boyfriend. Mona was the one girl that hated her the most. Mona already put her in jail for two different murders. Alison also knew Mona well. She knew that Mona would have to back off at this point.

Well she would have to back off of the putting her in jail plan. After all, it was proven she didn't murder Mona. If she persisted, Tanner would realize that Mona was behind all of this. It made Ali feel a little safer knowing that this particular was laid to rest once and for all.

Then there was the Bethany Young murder. There was no proof she did anything. She hit Bethany Young with a shovel, that much was true. However, her shot didn't kill Bethany. Her shot could not have killed Bethany. Tanner had informed her that Bethany was hit in the head with a shovel.

She didn't hit her in the head. Alison hit her in the leg with the shovel. Bethany was still very much alive afterwards. That meant someone else killed Bethany and buried her in her backyard. The prosecutor for the murder case must have known or at least suspected that Ali wasn't Bethany's killer.

Alison believed that because most of the trial that put her in jail focused on Mona's "murder.". The prosecution had a flimsy case at best. In fact, she only ended up in jail because Aria and the others destroyed evidence proving her innocence.

Mona wouldn't follow through with the jail plan anymore. It was simply too risky. However, that didn't mean she would leave Alison alone. If Mona found out about her sleeping on top of her boyfriend, it would not end well to say the least. It was the thoughts of what she would do once she found out about her and Mike in this position.

Mona loved Mike. Mona really loved him and she probably still does. She may have hated everyone else, but Mike was the one exception. It was almost funny. A girl falls in love with her worst enemy's boyfriend. She could write a book about it.

Alison looked at the boy under her. He looked so peaceful right now that she didn't have the heart to wake him up and tell him she was worried about Mona. Also, she was glad he was asleep right now. That meant he couldn't see her blush at their proximity.

Her other thoughts about him caused him to blush even more. This moment reminded her of the time she broke him and Hanna up. She chose not to pursue him after that. She didn't want to ruin his life by bringing him into A's twisted game of pain and misery.

Now she didn't have to worry about that anymore. The fact of the matter is that Mike basically chose to become a player in the game. Mike was the reason she was free at this moment. Mona may have been the mastermind behind her jailing, but she knew there was someone else who had an interest in this plan.

A had a stake in this after all. Even though A and Mona were on separate sides, A would benefit from this plan. Alison, a keep player in the game, was isolated. She was trapped in a hell that her former friends put her in. It was likely she would have died in there.

That was probably what Mona intended, but she was saved by Mona's boyfriend of all people.

Mike got her out of there. Mike was the reason she has a chance at becoming her old self again. Then her thoughts of Mike went in another direction. Actually it went in the previous direction of having feelings for him.

His arms around her made her feel safe. He made her feel like she was important. He was close enough to kiss. It was so tempting. She could have probably gotten away with it since he was dead asleep. She actually leaned close enough to do it, but she stopped at the last second.

Kissing him right now is exactly what the old Alison would have done. The old Alison was the reason she was put in jail. The old Alison did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted consequences be damned. That meant there was a question that needed to be answered.

Did she want to be the old Alison? That was a hard question to answer. There was a part of her that wanted things to go back to the way they were before all of this happened. Before all of this recent drama things were great.

Okay, maybe great wasn't the right word. However, things were better before this recent drama. Things made sense back then. She had friends back then. Were they ever really her friends? In jail and now she pondered that question many times over.

At one point she thought she was sure they were friends. It was before she disappeared. They were all close she thought. Back then, she could be one hundred percent sure. She was on top back them. That meant she was the queen bee.

It meant she made the choices. She told them what to do and most of the time they did it. Of course that wasn't always the case. They fought her on some of her decisions or rather her commands. That confused her since they still did even though they " knew it was wrong.".

Spencer fought her. In fact she was the one who fought her the most out of anyone. There were many reasons why they fought. The two reasons were boys and beleifs. They only fought over a boy about once or twice. Alison did fight dirty.

Spencer should let that go. Neither one of them were interested in any of those boys anymore. Besides, she always fought dirty. They never fought about boys anymore but Spencer really never got over the anger. Then Ali was struck with realization.

Spencer wasn't mad about losing a boy to her. Spencer was mad about losing to her period. Alison really should have seen that coming. The writing was all over the wall. That brings us to the other reason her and Spencer fought.

Neither Spencer nor Ali were by any means unintelligent. They both were the brains of the group. Hell, she formed her own group to stop A until they quit on her after her incarceration. If Spencer wasn't the most intelligent in the group, she was definitely in second place.

The important thing to remember is that Spencer still did what she said just like the others. Why was she suddenly against her? It made no sense to her. Doing what she said made her an accessory to a lot of the stupid and illegal things they have done over the years.

There were other times that she did things on her own. Alison wanted things to be done. She couldn't risk hiring somebody. Ali had the money, but most of the thugs for hire were brainless imbeciles. Any one of them would probably spill there guts if they got drunk.

The risks just outweighed the potential benefits. Anyway, even after Ali did some things solo, the others would come around. They helped her no matter what even when they knew there would be severe consequences for all of them should they discover there deeds.

Even though they went through all of that, they still turned on her. Well to be fair that's not entirely true. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer turned on her. Emily didn't turn on her. She could remember the look on Emily's face through the trial.

She didn't help her, but she didn't help the others either. Ali didn't blame Emily for doing nothing. What could she have done? If she said anything than the prosecution would be able to bring up all of the things they have done over the years.

Emily protected them all by not saying anything. She saved all of them from possible life sentences. Mike had told her that Emily was upset at the verdict. Contrary to what Aria believed, Mike was there in secret. It wasn't even much of a secret.

He even talked to her while he was there. Man her "friends" sure were gullible. Anyway Aria talked to him for a while. He didn't change his appearance all that much. In fact a lot of people in that courtroom knew who he really was.

Then finally Aria had enough brains to ask him his name. He told them it was Michael Moredock. His name came from the famous lawyer and judge Barry Moredock. It was interesting, him unknowingly making a reference to Moredock at the time he did.

Barry Moredock was supposed to be her lawyer for that trial. After all, he was friends with her dad and he did help her a few times when she disappeared. Unfortunately he could not make it in time. It wasn't that he didn't know about the trial.

He knew about it for a while. Mr. Moredock had even cleared his schedule for as long as it took to get her out of there. Barry never made it out of New York. He wasn't dead if that is what you're thinking. He is still very much alive.

Mr. Moredock was attacked after leaving his home. He was beaten viciously by 3 thugs who kept saying " this is what you get for helping that bitch." Of course it was impossible to determine that the bitch in question was Ali at first.

However, that soon became clear. One of his attackers was Cyrus. Cyrus was a man who had helped her at one point then turned on her and now he was supposed to be on her side once again.

Now he has done something unforgivable. He attacked someone who was important to her. However, he mentioned one interesting thing when he was questioned about his actions in the heinous attack.

He said a girl told him everything. Now she had a pretty good idea of who was responsible for the whole mess. Mona was the one to blame. After all, Mona and her former friends were the only ones who knew about Cyrus.

Her former friends didn't want anything to do with Cyrus. Spencer may feel differently than her friends. That fact has been proven time and time again when her former friends fought about her.

Spencer never really lied to her friends. That means either she did or that Mona was the one responsible.

When she found out who was responsible, she would do things that would make the old Alison look like an angel. Some people would probably ask how Alison could have so much fear and anger in her at the same time.

The answer is actually quite simple. This is a new Alison sort of.

The fear is there because of what had happened to her. Her friends put her in jail. It saddened her but it caused her to be more afraid of A. If A could accomplish that, then what else could A do?

That question was answered when Ali was in jail. That was by far the worst experience of her entire life.

She could still feel those hands of the guards. The way they roamed her body. It was horrible. She can still feel hands around the throat.

Mike on the other hand wasn't too much better. He wasn't sleeping either but he didn't let Ali see it so he closed his eyes and tried to remain as still as he could.

His thoughts were racing. Mike was extremely nervous. He had plenty of reasons to be.

The first one was he got Alison DiLaurentis out of jail. Well if you want to get technical about it then the person who delivered that letter to him was partly responsible. That whole situation with the letter confused him.

It was obvious what the intent of said letter was. It would have been much easier if the person took this note to the police. Alison would have been released and he wouldn't have to worry about Mona.

At this point most people wouldn't have worried about Mona. After all, she was on the run. Her scheme, if it was truly hers, failed. Alison was released from jail thanks to her (Mona's) boyfriend.

If that wasn't bad enough, her boyfriend was now helping Alison recover. If she did anything to interfere she could potentially spill all the secrets that so many people worked so hard to keep in the process.

Mike, being Mona's boyfriend, knew better than anyone. One failure wouldn't stop Mona no matter how big it truly was. In fact he could probably guess exactly what she was doing at this moment.

She was probably somewhere close by monitoring this situation. Now that he thought about it Mike could now think of an explanation as to why the person gave this letter to him instead of the police.

The person who gave him this letter was Mona. That would explain the content of the letter. She told him where she was and there was a love note in it. Who else could have written such a letter to him?

Also, she is the only one to write him a letter. Well technically that's not true. A did a while back. He never knew who A was. However, that didn't stop the back and forth letters.

This was back during a time when he was always angry. His parents were always fighting. No matter what happened back then they were always at each others throats. He never could get any sleep because of it.

The lack of sleep wasn't the only thing. That wasn't the only problem with Mike's parents. Alison's dad clearly loved her. She may not have been the favorite but it seemed to him that he loved all of "his" kids equally.

He knew that Jason's real dad wasn't Kenneth. Kenneth must know by now and still he treats him like he was his own and not the product of betrayal at the highest level.

Unfortunately, Mike's parents weren't like Kenneth. Even when his parents fought, they still treated Aria better. Did they abuse him? If you asked him he would deny that vehemently. However, some people considered favoritism abuse.

Now that he thought about it, the signs were always there. This went on since long before the fighting and eventual divorce. In fact he could remember the first time a sign appeared.

The first time was when he was 4 and Aria was 5 years old. It was a nice Saturday afternoon over a decade ago. His parents were playing with Aria, just like they always did. Today it was a sport.

He thinks it was Baseball. After all, Aria really loved the game back then. So did he. That meant it should have been a perfect day playing the game with his sister and parents.

Nothing in Rosewood was perfect. He was left alone that day and most of the time since then.

Since then a rage has been building. That rage stopped growing whenever he was with Mona.

However, now that he is here with Alison, something amazing is happening.

First off, the rage once again stopped. That in itself was amazing. Only Mona was able to make him feel better . . . . or so he believed.

* * *

A masked figure was outside the DiLaurentis house.

He was very nervous about this job. After all, he had good reason to be nervous. First of all, he was told that Alison would be alone. Looking inside, that clearly wasn't the case.

Some guy was sleeping under her. This could be trouble. Normally, he would be able to go about his job his own way. Todays job was obviously to kill Alison DiLaurentis. He was waiting for that job for so long it felt like forever.

Alison had made so many enemies. In fact it seems like anyone who knows her wants to kill her. Ironically, this fact is what has kept her alive for so long. You see, much like politicians of opposing parties, Alison's enemies couldn't work together.

Some of them were still arguing about who should do it. Most of the people just let it go or moved away from Rosewood. Unfortunately for Alison, he was employed by one of the people who never let it go or left Rosewood.

The current problem is the guy sleeping under Ali. His boss never told him about this guy. That isn't the only problem. The problem was he looked familiar. If it is who he thinks it is then there will be a conflict of interest.

If he was right, then he would have to deal with his friend to get to Alison. If it came to that what would he do. He took out a camera and managed to get a shot of him.

After looking at the shot he paled. It was Aria's younger brother Mike. His employer mentioned him by name. The boss told him that while Alison is his to kill, Mike is not to be harmed in anyway.

The boss also took it a step further when it was mentioned that none of this should be traced back to Mike.

This gave him a clue as to who the boss was. Well there were at least 2 possibilities but he would have to go with Mona as his guess. After all, Mona mostly followed her brain except when it came to matters involving Mike.

There was one time in particular that came to mind when he thought about Mona and her love/obsession for Aria's brother.

(Flashback) (Masked figure's recollection)

 _Mona was at Rosewood High waiting for Mike. She had gotten there first. Normally they came to school together but today wasn't one of those days. Mike had come to school shortly after her._

 _She was about to go towards him but then stopped with narrowed eyes. That wasn't good. What was worse was Mike didn't notice the look on his girlfriend's face._

 _In his defense, that wasn't his fault. The new girl was blocking his view of Mona. The new girl in a nutshell looked like Alison only with a bigger chest. On the plus side Mike didn't look happy seeing her._

 _Of course that could be because he had gotten this new girl confused with Alison. Then the worst possible thing happened. The new girl kissed Mike. Mona wasn't going to let this bitch kiss her boyfriend. Mona had shoved the new girl away from him after slapping the girl as hard as she could. The look in Mona's eyes promised pain and suffering to the new girl._

 _Luckily Mona could tell that Mike never kissed back. After shoving her away and slapping her Mona kissed him hard in front of everyone so now the whole school knows who he belongs to._

 _Later that day a blood curdling scream was heard. That was the last time anyone heard the new girl._

 _(End Flashback)_

That was scary. No one ever saw that girl again. That girl apparently never knew Mona was dating Mike . . . . before it was too late. Then a scary thought appeared in his mind.

What would happen to him if Mike was accidentally hurt during this job. Then another thought occurred to him. What if Mona wasn't the one who hired him? Then it hit him.

The new girl who kissed Mike might still be alive. After all, she wasn't seen again. They never even found a body. Also, there was never a funeral for the new girl. That means the parents must know where the new girl is if his theory was correct.

Why would the new girl want Alison dead? She wasn't there long enough for Alison to manipulate or hurt in any way.

However, one thing was for certain. Hurting Mike would be the last mistake he would ever make.

In his contemplation he failed to realize three people were watching him.

* * *

Mike had just about gone to sleep for real when he noticed the masked figure watching them.

He wasn't surprised that someone was watching them. After all he already had an idea about what the people of Rosewood thought about Alison being out already. He was wondering how the people knew about Alison being out already.

Sure it is a front page news worthy story, but the plan was to get Ali out tonight so no one would find out until she was safe at home. How did anyone already figure out Alison was free.

That was a stupid question. He was followed by Toby all the way there. Luckily Tanner was there to stop him before he did something he couldn't take back. There was one problem with that theory.

There wasn't much time between Toby following him and confronting him at the jail. He would have only had time to call one person. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he would call.

That was bothering him. If he called Spencer why wasn't anyone at her house when Alison came home? After all, Spencer lived next door. They would have been there . . . . if they had known.

Okay so Spencer wasn't called. He told his parents about what he did. It was for the best that he stayed with Alison that night, that much was true. They didn't ask too many questions.

On top of that they seemed like they were mad at him when they talked on the phone. That's not entirely their fault. They don't know what he knew about it. All they had was the news and Aria's word.

Most of what Aria said was true. Alison wasn't by definition a good person. She had hurt many people and feels no remorse over it. She isn't a murderer. He personally may not like her right now, but it isn't about his feelings.

It is about helping Alison and that is what he will do. Speaking of helping Tanner really helped back at the jail. If it wasn't for her then Alison wouldn't have made it out of there.

Tanner being there did raise a question though. How did she know there would be trouble. There were two possibilities.

One possibility was Tanner knew about Toby. That made a lot of sense since she was Toby's superior. On top of that she talked to Toby's girlfriend and his parents. It turns out he was a suspect in Mona's murder. He was quickly cleared but still an investigation like that was bound to turn out something.

Another possibility is A or somebody else told Tanner Toby would cause problems. That was possible as well since this was Rosewood. A could have done it. After all, there were several different A's. Some of them, okay most of them tried to kill Ali and her friends. However, there is at least one A who tried to help. This A was the one that wrote him the letters. It was a safe bet that this masked individual doesn't work for the one A who was nice to him.

He could figure out how Tanner was at the right place at the right time later. Right now he had to figure out how to keep Alison alive. He had no doubts this person was here to kill Ali. First thing was to get off the couch and get to a spot where he can spy on this person.

Ali was awakened as soon as he started to move. She may not be the person she used to be, but she still has her brains and her instincts. Mike wasn't looking at her, he was looking out the window. She could tell there was someone out there.

Mike noticed Alison was awake.

" Are there any guns in the house?"

Alison nodded in response. This guy outside may only be observing and planning, but that was about to change. Tonight was the perfect opportunity for A to try and kill her. There wouldn't be another chance as good as this.

She went to find the gun as she knows what Mike would say next after asking the gun question.

* * *

Toby just got to Spencer's house.

Tanner wasn't pleased with his actions. He couldn't blame her as he was displeased with himself as well. He shouldn't have put his hands on Mike like that. It was just the sight of seeing Alison go free drove him mad.

Mike didn't exactly help matters. He should have been the bigger person though. Tanner said the same thing. Now he was paying for it. He was on paid suspension for an indefinite period of time.

Toby wasn't worried about being fired. He knew all about A. A has been causing a lot of problems lately. While the police aren't officially saying it is A who is responsible they are looking into it.

On top of that, it was his first incident when he was on the force. Tanner did this just to send a message. Well the message was received loud and clear. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Before he could figure out how he was going to tell Spencer she appeared in front of him. She didn't look happy either.

" Tell me it isn't true."

Now Toby knew what she was talking about for the most part. Alison being free is something no one wants to think about. There was also the matter of his actions after he found out Alison was getting out.

However, he knew A wouldn't have told her yet. A or the current A to be precise always waited. Maybe she would post one cryptic message but she wouldn't strike right away as it was too obvious.

He knew she wouldn't like whatever he told her. Toby was against telling the complete truth despite that fact. If she already knew about what he did, then he would tell her the truth. Otherwise he would keep his mouth shut.

" Tell you what isn't true?"

Spencer's eyes narrowed and Toby realized his mistake. Playing dumb was one of the things you didn't do with Spencer Hastings.

" Tell me you didn't attack Aria's brother outside the jail."

Okay this was odd in Toby's opinion. One would think Alison being free would be worse. Then it him. She didn't know that part yet. A knew and was keeping it a secret? That made no sense whatsoever.

Until the reason came to him. A wanted him to be the one to tell everyone. Now it seems like A's current plan had two parts.

Part one was to spread fear. She accomplished that on a daily basis. Currently she tried to scare people by making them think she was Alison. After that, she would make them believe that she was still running the show even from jail. It was a brilliant plan. Everyone would have fell for it too since it was some thing the real Alison would have and has already done.

Part two was to break up the friendship between Spencer and the other girls. He had to admit A had a perfect plan this time around. It was already starting to work. None of the other girls talked to Alison since she was arrested. Even Emily hasn't talked to her and part of her believed Alison was innocent.

Toby was now thinking about the whole situation. Unfortunately he didn't realize he was thinking out loud.

" What did you say?"

" Alison is free."

Spencer just turned as pale as a ghost. She had just heard the three words of nightmares. Alison was free. This wasn't good. Alison will remember who sent her to jail in the first place.

Once she remembered that, no one would be safe. Well Mike would be safe obviously. After all, he is there with her now. Mike was the one who got her out of jail. Aria being Mike's brother may save her. Emily might be safe since she didn't help put Ali in prison.

However, Spencer knew she wasn't safe. She had done everything she could to make sure Alison ended up in jail. Alison would not forget that. On the contrary Ali would probably remember this for the rest of her life.

Toby wouldn't be safe either. Speaking of Toby, he just said something but she couldn't remember what it was.

"What was that?"

Toby was reluctant to, but he told the truth.

" I may have gotten in Alison's face before I put my hands on Mike. After that it got a little strange."

"How?"

" Alison yanked him away from me. She looked like she wanted to kill me. Then right after she turned back into a scared little girl."

That proved putting his hands on Mike was a bad idea.

Now that she thought about it Hanna was in danger to. She helped put Ali in jail and she had hurt Mike in the past.

Then Spencer noticed what was going on next door.

" Someone's trying to kill Alison."

" and?"

"What do you mean and? Someone is trying to kill Alison and probably Mike too."

" Well if they succeed then we don't have to worry about the two of them?"

" Did you ever think that Ali was manipulating Mike? She has manipulated everybody else so why not him too?"

Toby hadn't thought about that. It was true Ali has manipulated everyone in the past, so why not now too. However, Toby thought something was wrong with that and he had to point that out to Spencer.

" How did Ali manipulate Mona's Boyfriend?"

As they were talking they both forgot about what was going on next door.

* * *

Ali was looking for the guns they kept in the house.

They should be easy to find since she herself had managed to acquire one awhile ago. After all, if your going to piss people off you need to prepare to deal with the fallout of such actions.

Also, they could go after her father for something she has done or will do. That is why she acquired the weapon in the first place.

She searched her room in vain. The gun wasn't there. A must have had something to do with this. All she could do now is go back to Mike and think of a new plan.

Meanwhile, Mike was still looking out the window trying to find the person out there. Just because he went back to his car doesn't mean he wont be back. Mike was relieved because the car outside finally drove away. He must have been here to case the house so for tonight they are safe.

"Someone took the guns." Mike turned to Ali after she said this.

" I'm not surprised. A must be responsible. Anyway the guy went away so it doesn't matter. Now we should get some sleep."

Ali laid back down on the couch and was about to go back to sleep when they heard footsteps. Mike looked out the window again and it was the same guy as before. There was no time to get a gun now with how close he was.

" What do we do now?"

Mike was panicking. He knew one idea but he knew Alison wouldn't like it.

" Do you trust me?" Alison nodded her head yes. After all he had done how could she not trust him. With that question Alison knew she wouldn't like what Mike was going to say.

" We don't have enough time to get a gun, but we can get the jump on him."

Alison didn't need Mike to explain what he meant. Whoever was coming was coming to kill, that much was certain. If they wanted to stay alive they needed every advantage they can get.

This meant that she would have to go back to bed. Whoever this person was must know about her so she actually has to be sleeping for this to work. A small part of her mind was telling her this was a trap.

However, he protected her from Toby. He had gotten her out of jail. If he wanted her hurt or killed, he simply would have left her in prison.

Ali had went back to sleep on the couch and Mike had hid behind the front door. Mike knew he had to make it count as they only had one shot. If this failed, they would both die at the hands of a stranger.

Five minutes later the stranger opened the front door. Mike was relieved when he saw this stranger pull out a knife instead of a gun. Well relief isn't the right word. He was lucky it wasn't a gun.

Anyway now this stranger was a few feet away from Ali. He raised the knife and was about to strike when someone grabbed him. The figure quickly turned around and slashed this person in the chest only to look on in horror afterwards.

He had cut Mike. He had slashed the only person he was told not to touch. He had dropped the knife in shock. He had no idea what to do now. As he was pacing Alison got up and had grabbed the knife.

Mike couldn't see Alison's face, but he could. There was not a scared girl looking at him. Alison looked enraged at what happened. He now knew what true fear was. Then this person dared to take another look at Ali. Now it looked like she was in some sort of trance.

Luckily he also saw that she was slowly moving towards him. He ran like hell out of there and to his car.

Then Alison dropped the knife and checked on Mike. Luckily the cut wasn't deep so all he needed was a band-aid. After she cleaned his cut which took longer than necessary due to her staring at his chest, they went back to sleep on the couch. Once they were situated Alison wrapped her arms around him for comfort before drifting off.

Alison knew they were lucky, but neither of them would know just how quickly there attackers luck had run out.

* * *

"and that's why you shouldn't let them both die tonight." Toby had to admit that his girlfriend was right.

" all right all right, i'll go . . ." Toby stopped in mid sentence. Spencer also looked at what Toby saw.

" Stay here" was all he said before going to his car and attempting to apprehend the criminal. The chase took them out of Rosewood. Toby now had to be careful especially since the place they were headed was probably out of there jurisdiction.

Then the criminal turned down a dirt road. He kept on going until he finally reached a small house. Toby decided to let the guy go inside. After all, he wasn't going to arrest the suspect. Toby was going to kill the suspect. Whoever it was scared Spencer and that was good enough for him. After he is dead, she won't have to worry about him anymore.

As an added bonus he might be able to frame Mike and Alison for this crime.

He took the gun out of the car and made his way towards the house.

* * *

This figure was panicking big time now.

The job was bumbled. Mike got hurt. The worst part is now a cop is out here waiting to take him down. He was about to get a gun and go down swinging when the phone rang.

He trembled with fear. Only one person knew this number and that person was the one who hired him for this job. He should have known that she would be watching it all unfold.

" I told you." It sounded like a low whisper. That was bad. The only time he heard that voice was when she was upset.

" Let me explain."

" I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU FAIL." That wasn't a whisper. That was also way to loud for it too be coming from the phone. it was coming from right behind him.

He was shot dead before he could even turn around or plead for his life.


End file.
